Lullaby Whispered On A Scream
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Draco has lost his self and locked himself inside his mind in a corner leaving only a shell in his wake, after being given into the care of one Harry Potter can he be saved and brought back or will he perish into the nothing that he has become.
1. give me my lullaby

1

Lullaby Whispered On A Scream

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is all miss Rowling's. Anyway I do own my twisted imagination and whatnot.

Summary: Draco has lost his self and locked himself inside his mind in a corner leaving only a shell in his wake, after being given into the care of one Harry Potter can he be saved and brought back or will he perish into the nothing that he has become.

Warning: Character, mention's of rape, suicide attempt's, slash, het, coarse language, major angst, and major gigantic fluff, oh and this will have music in the background and some will be sung. Oh and this is his third year and well it doesn't follow the book plot line and stuff I guess it is slight AU.

* * *

Give me my lullaby

Harry, Hermione and Ron were all boarding the train that would take them to Hogwartz with smile's on there face's. Hermione was going on about some new's about how the ministry had caught a bunch of death eater's at Malfoy Manor this summer. Harry was tuned in really interested.

"I can't believe it, I mean we must be getting lucky. I mean it say's the call to the ministry was made by a frantic Narcissa Malfoy. They said that the rest of the information was foreclosed due to reason's that should stay private. It say's they caught a whole lot, no lie." Hermione went on as they kept walking.

"Yea well I bet they caught Malfoy with them as one of them and that is why he isn't on the train being a pain in the bum. I always knew he was one of those death eater's." Ron said with hate in his voice. Harry just looked away not telling them the letter he received the summer and the rather scary and horrible dream's. just as they were going to start getting on Malfoy's case Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini walked up to the trio.

"What do you want?" Ron sneered at them. The duo just stared at them, Harry and Hermione noticed the red face of Blaise and the tear stained face of Pansy. Than suddenly the loudest slap in history rang out threw the train causing people to look out of there cart's. Ron's head was tilted to the side from the force and his face was already bruising.

"How dare you say such thing's. you don't know what happened to draco or his home life. You have no right to be his judge or executioner. You should just shut your mouth, you didn't see, you weren't there, locked inside, with no lullaby, no lullaby's, and so broken, just to be a good boy." Pansy said before she broke of in sob's. Blaise held here as she fell.

"He is so broken, Draco pieces everywhere, so many tear's, and scream's, and Blaise he need's his lullaby." the trio heard her rambling as the Blaise pulled Pansy into a cart. The occupant's were speechless. Ron was just holding his cheek as they found an empty cart. The trio just stayed quiet the rest of the ride. Ron trying not to cry from the pain of the slap, Hermione trying to make sense of what pansy said, and Harry just trying not to think of the letter's and Dream's or the lullaby's and all.

as they exited the train they were still quiet and when they looked over Blaise was still holding Pansy who was now in fresh tears. they all looked at each other and somehow knew they were in for something bad. oh how right and yet wrong they were.

* * *

so please read and review and tell me what you think of it chapter will be uop shortly bbut i would love it to see if it is good enogh i was on this idea for month's.


	2. whisper of screams

1

Lullaby Whispered On A Scream

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is all miss Rowling's. Anyway I do own my twisted imagination and whatnot.

Summary: Draco has lost his self and locked himself inside his mind in a corner leaving only a shell in his wake, after being given into the care of one Harry Potter can he be saved and brought back or will he perish into the nothing that he has become.

Warning: Character, mention's of rape, suicide attempt's, slash, het, coarse language, major angst, and major gigantic fluff, oh and this will have music in the background and some will be sung. Oh and this is his third year and well it doesn't follow the book plot line and stuff I guess it is slight AU.

* * *

Whisper of screams

As everyone was in the hall everyone was gossiping on the death eater event and where Malfoy could be. After the sorting of the new kid's and the feast began everything was starting to die down, then everyone was escorted to there respective house's. as they were going Harry saw that Draco was still not in the Slytherin and when he saw pansy and Blaise he felt his heart break. They pansy still wouldn't let go of Blaise and Blaise had a haunted look on his face his eye's looked as though he was looking through everyone and not at them.

As they all went to there room's to sleep Harry stayed awake thinking about Draco and the letter he had gotten that had blood smeared on it. He suddenly couldn't take it and he got up and took out his marauder's map. He looked until he saw Draco's name and saw the footstep's of Blaise. As Harry looked closer he noticed Draco's name seemed to be blinking and faded going in and out of focus. Harry suddenly got up and quickly donned his invisibility cloak only to have Ron stop him.

"Harry were are you going?" Ron called. Harry stopped and looked at Ron.

"Just go to bed Ron I'll be right back." Harry said knowing how Ron would react when he found out where he was going.

Ron just shook his head. And got up and followed. "Nope sorry mate im going with you." he said firmly. Harry sighed.

"Fine but you have to give me your word that you will stay quiet and not interrupt me, I mean it to Ron, this is important." Harry said to Ron with a tone that said he better. Ron nodded and along the way they brought Hermione who was already in the common room studying.

Harry looked at the map and followed the name's when he realized he was going to the astronomy tower. He quickened his step's when he heard voice's. he quietly opened the door and he froze at what he saw. He heard Hermione's gasp and Ron's squeak. And he knew they saw what he saw.

Trio watching the scene.

Draco was standing in the moonlight his hair longer and dressed in a leather belly shirt and a what looked to be a pair of short's with in a skirt design, With knee high boot's. he was just standing looking in the moonlight. He had cut's and bruise's marring him everywhere. Blaise was glancing at him in pain.

"Draco are you okay." he asked in a low voice. Draco turned to Blaise with unseeing eye's. before he asked with an empty mechanical voice.

"Can you hear it, can you hear the sad crying and the sad lullaby." Draco looked back out of the window and he started to speak. "Sing with me Blaise." he said like a child. Blaise had tear's in his eye's as he nodded.

"No, no lullaby right now. Blaise has Draco been a good boy." Draco suddenly said. Blaise chocked back a sob. And nodded.

"Than why does everyone hurt Draco, why does people hate Draco, why did they hurt me Blaise." Draco said in a childish voice holding himself. He looked back to Blaise with a look of a a broken child and innocent broken child.

"Because they were bad people Dray." he said softly as if talking to a child.

"Draco is nothing, he is a broken dolly now. Harry didn't save me Blaise." Draco said looking at Blaise with a look of betrayal. "You said he would, you promised Draco. You said if Draco explained Hawy would save me from the evil monster's. you lied and now Draco is a broken dolly. Draco tried to be good he really did. But it hurt. And Draco didn't like the pain." Draco sobbed. He looked at Blaise with a look of pure betrayal.

"Dray.." Blaise started but was cut off.

"Draco is so broken. Nobody want's Draco now. Mr. Dumbledore say's that it will be okay but Draco still hurt's, no one to fix the Broken Draco Dolly." he said and than ran out of the door.

end of the scene

Harry, Ron and Hermione where silent at what they heard and saw. After Blaise had left the trio ran to the common. Harry locked himself in his bed ignoring everyone . Ron did he same and Hermione as well. Harry couldn't get the image out of his head or the word's. he sat there in his bed just staring and seeing it in his mind's eye. Harry felt tear's rolling down his eye's and he than puled out the three letter's he got in the summer. And looked at two of them. When he came to the part about saving draco, and how he love's him and what he threw them out of the bed. Only to not notice Ron pick them up. As he fell asleep the only thought he remembered or actually kept thinking was. 'I think I love him to'.

End:

okay that was chapter two tell me what you think. please review so i can think up chap 3.


	3. whisper me sweet nothing's

1

Lullaby whispered on scream

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is all miss Rowling's. Anyway I do own my twisted imagination and whatnot.

Summary: Draco has lost his self and locked himself inside his mind in a corner leaving only a shell in his wake, after being given into the care of one Harry Potter can he be saved and brought back or will he perish into the nothing that he has become.

Warning: Character, mention's of rape, suicide attempt's, slash, het, coarse language, major angst, and major gigantic fluff, oh and this will have music in the background and some will be sung. Oh and this is his third year and well it doesn't follow the book plot line and stuff I guess it is slight AU.

Author Note: im sorry im so late updateing i was trying ind where to take this and i finally after being expelled from scholl find out how. so with out further ado igive you this i was gonna do to but i have guest over and he want's to play video games and it is late. thanx for the lovely review i hope to get more., cause lets face it i have low self esteem so these great review's keep me writing and not give up when i think it is crap.

* * *

Whisper me sweet nothing

Standing in isolation  
roadless wilderness faded and  
discarded the last leaves gone.

Ron picked up the Parchment signed Draco and scurried over to his bed. He was curious as to why harry had a letter from Malfoy. As he opened the letter a terrible sense of sadness washed over him. This letter was not going to be a god one. Ron gulped and than took a deep breath and started to read.

Harry

harry I know you getting this letter might seem odd but I beg you to read this. Please harry I need your help. I finally told dad im not going to be a death eater and he just snapped. Please harry I need you to contact dumbledore and tell him. Harry I don't have time to explain. But there torturing me harry. I.. I cant take it anymore. I swear Im losing my mind. Harry please I know you hate, even though I don't hate you. Please harry help me. Tell Ron or Hermione to send or something. I cant keep doing this I gotta go I another " Father, Son bonding time" session.

Draco.

Ron read the letter a good three time's and each time he felt a burning in him toward Harry. Ron looked over and saw Harry tossing and turning reaching out and calling for draco begging people to stop hurting him. Ron snuck out of bed and into Hermione's room. Only to she was in the common room in tear's.

"Ron what are you doing up?" she asked wiping her tear's. Ron just handed her the parchment and whispered hoarsely "Read."

Hermione gave Ron a look and than started to read the parchment. Hermione looked up at Ron and he nodded that it was real.

"Ron we have to show dumbledore." She said in determination. Ron nodded and with that they got up and started for Dumbledore's office. When they got there they answered the new password which for once was not a candy. In fact the password was kind of dark and long for him.

"Broken tear drop's." Hermione said aloud. Ron shivered as that password reminded him of Malfoy.

gone...

and let me tell you  
nothing ever changes nothing ever changes

Dumbledore sat up in his desk as Hermione and Ron entered. Draco was there. He was sitting in Snape's lap snuggled up to him as Snape rocked him and softly singing a lullaby. Hermione's eye's went wide. 'Wow professor Snape has a really good voice' she thought to herself and smiled when Draco looked up at Hermione, he smiled a sweet smile and waved at her. When he saw Ron he smiled shyly and waved slightly. Ron smiled warmly and waved at him. Draco beamed at that and looked up at snape with a look of innocence and peace. "See the pretty red head Snape?" Draco asked.

"Yes, Draco, I do. What about him?" Snape said smoothly.

"I had a dream about him." Draco said matter of factly.

"Really? What was it about." he asked smiling and he also had a look of curiosity.

"When the bad man's had me, he said 'rest your head Draco. You are safe here with us.'" Draco said than smiled. "Than he say's, 'don't give up cause when you get out of here and get better we's gonna kick dem booty, that and I can't have someone else bullying you, only I can get to bully and tease you, kay.'" Draco said and laughed.

Smiling at the sight Dumbledore regarded the two children. "What can I do for you Ron and Hermione." he asked.

"We would like to give you this. It seem's Draco was able to contact Harry over the summer." Hermione said than when she saw Draco's curious look, she couldn't help it. She ran to Draco and swept him into a tight embrace and cried. Draco just pet her hair.

"Hey there Granger stop that now, im safe and fine now. And when I get better I promise to make up for the time's I had to call you mudblood." came the voice of a lucid Draco.

Dumbledore who was reading the Parchment looked up in shock as well as Snape.

"Draco?" Dumbledore said, when Draco nodded dumbledore went on. "Are you feeling better, what is wrong with you." Dumbledore asked quickly aware of Draco's Struggle.

"I was forced to drink this potion." Draco got out. "It's supposed to put me in a place of sorrow and anguish in my head. It break's you up until you are but a broken dolly. Snape know's it. The Broken Dolly potion, it was made by a witch who was cursed as a child to forever be a child by a group of wizard's and witch's because her and her parent's were very evil dark shades. the little girl herself was a shade they were the only one's to exist and survive on our plane. She loved doll's and would often turn children and people into porcelain dolls. Even though she was the child of a shade and wizard she grew very slow and she had only followed her instinct the villagers after killing her parent's went to her room to kill her but they couldn't her room to white and clean and so sanitary the white sparkled, stained with blood could not kill her as she in her black velvet dress played with her porcelain white doll's in her white sparkly room. The doll's all with anguish on the faces, she hummed happily and talked. The villager's had tortured that little girl and than cursed her to forever stay as child With Broken innocence. A broken doll. She had grown and lived she still does. She made a potion similar to the spell. That little girl as beautiful as she is well let's say if she were to come out in the open Voldermort would look like a grain of harmless sand compared to her." Draco Explained. Than started to fidget.

"Draco what else." Dumbledore asked seeing the young boy tear up.

"Lilith is her name. I don't know how to stop it, I hate being a broken dolly. Please Hermione tell Harry to get my Dolly back... she made me doll. Im in a porcelain doll... so broken just like Pansy and Blaise but worse as to, just broken to never be fixed. Lilith want's me though... she say's the broken and tainted stolen innocent children belong to her, cause there like her unwanted and to broken to fix... Draco only want Harry but Harry not want broken dolly Draco. Draco never to die just be broken for he is now one of the wondering weeping children. Draco is now a weeping child, Draco is a lost one." Draco rambled going from Draco to that Broken Draco.

farewell to my first love  
farewell for all time pleasure for the loving  
there they lie eye to eye

"Hermione, Ron please escort Draco to your dorm's and let him rest. I am going to put him in your care. It is obvious that we received this because of a lucky mishap. This matter need's much thinking on. This Lilith girl may become a problem should Voldermort Try to make her join him." Dumbledore said to them.

"She doesn't like him. Doll master, lost mother is with Harry. She is why Harry is savior. He is her son and I sit with him. Harry is her son, her brother, her innocence that was stolen, and she say's that I am made just for him." Draco said looking up with a look of a vision. Than he looked to Snape. "I know you loved him, Sevy, Mr. James Potter, and Lilith know's she has a plan. She sing's the lullaby of our story for she made tom. Listen when there is sadness in you young Snape and you will here Lilith's lullaby. She is working on bring your beloved James back but... she has to gather him... to complicated to hard to say. Dumbly dolly has the twinkle, bored she is and play she will with her dolly." Draco said. "Listen to this truth. Your dolly moves the lullaby of her voice." draco said looking at Snape.

nothing ever changes nothing ever changes

lay down let it break down the hidden tortures to an end...

Ron and Hermione led Draco there dorm. Once there they looked over there schedule and saw it was exactly like Harry's. Draco looked up at them with innocent eye's, but when they looked into his eye's they saw the haunted-ness in them. Hermione knew about the potion she had skimmed it when in the forbidden section, it was in the one that told of the romance between Godric and Salazar. Salazar as acquired it after he had upset Godric and Godric refused to see, talk, or be near him. He had shared his dislike for muggles and mudbloods knowing Godric loved them. He had in front of Godric drank the potion. After that Salazar was like child and when it wore off, Salazar had told Godric what he had done and why and happened to him in that place he went. She knew Draco was strong but he has seen more horror's than Salazar ever had in his lifetime and has more fear.

"are we gonna have slumber party here." Draco asked. Hermione smiled and nodded than waved her wand. Blanket's appeared and food. Soon draco was eating and talking with Ron and Hermione he even drew some very vivid and beautiful picture's. Hermione asked him what they where.

"She is Lilith." Draco said pointing to the sad looking girl. "And that is Harry and this is me." he said pointing to the two doll's sitting on a throne. "And that is you and Ron." he said snuggling into Ron who held him and pet his head. The figure doll of Hermione sat perched atop a shield on the left of the thrown holding in her white hand's a heart and the look's of a diploma. The figure doll of Ron sat perched to the right of the throne, he sat upon a silver lotus and held a sword. "And the last two are Snape and Harry's daddy." draco finished with a yawn. The figure doll was of Severus and James were seen above with smile's the had wing's attached them. And there doll like hands were together. "And the last is the Evil snake man's." draco said and fell asleep in Ron's arm's. the doll figure was of Voldermort, his figure was at the bottom chain's and hook's in him his face a in searing pain. The little girl standing next the display started to moved and Hermione saw that Draco had imprinted something there. She noticed that they where in a replica of hogwartz and the doll figure of dumbledore was atop it all the eye's made of pure diamonds to give it that twinkle in the sparkling clean white room.

nothing ever changes  
nothing ever changes  
nothing ever changes

* * *

End of chapter.

Okay I am sorry this took so long. And I left some major clues inhere I hope you can find them if you do feel free to tell me what you think of it and if you did catch my clues tell me the person who guess's some of them right I'll give a hint as to what's ahead because as you can tell my ADHD is pretty bad and I forget. So to make up for it I am doing what I just said making a guessing game to my clues and whoever get's it right will get a really good hint to where it is going.


	4. Can you hear the Whisper of the innocent

1

**Lullaby whispered on scream**

disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter that is all miss Rowling's. Anyway I do own my twisted imagination and whatnot.

Summary: Draco has lost his self and locked himself inside his mind in a corner leaving only a shell in his wake, after being given into the care of one Harry Potter can he be saved and brought back or will he perish into the nothing that he has become.

Warning: Character, mention's of rape, suicide attempt's, slash, het, coarse language, major angst, and major gigantic fluff, oh and this will have music in the background and some will be sung. Oh and this is his third year and well it doesn't follow the book plot line and stuff I guess it is slight AU.

Author note: this chapter is rather a fluffy comic relief from angst. But other than that. And I do not own school's out that is by the funny cheeky pop duo Daphne and Celeste. And the relationship between Ron and Draco in this is completely friendship. But since that spell ron is feeling more protective over Ron like a big Brother, which will in fact cause a problem with Harry.

* * *

**Can you hear the Whisper of the innocent voice's**

Harry Potter woke up the next morning to a group of giggle's. Harry sat up in bed rubbing his eye's and saw his house mate's staring out the door. Harry who got up went to look. All the kid's moved to let Harry look and he like the rest where shocked except Seamus and Neville who were giggling like girl's.

- the common room-

Draco, Ron and Hermione where dancing around as music was playing. Than Hermione waved her wand and Ron was decked in a cheerleader outfit as was Draco. Than suddenly Draco and Ron started

- what the kids are watching-

R: OK! I'm a cheerleader now!

Chorus  
R&D: U.G.L.Y.  
You ain't got no alibi you ugly  
Eh! Hey! You ugly X4

R: I saw you walking down the street just the other day  
R:I didn't see your damage from that far away  
R: I should have got a clue when the kids started screaming  
R: You walked up to me with your buck teethe a gleaming  
R: Your hair was all frizzy and your face was a mess  
R: I thought it was a sack but it's your favorite dress  
R: You hurt the trees feelings and the birds all flew  
R: I don't mean to insult you  
R: Oh wait! Yes I do.

Ron and Draco danced around the room. Waving pom poms.

D: Your teeth are yellow, they're covered in mold  
D: You're only fourteen you look a hundred years old  
R: When looks were handed out you were last in line  
R: Your face looks like where the sun don't shine  
D: Did you fall off a building and land on your head  
D: Or did a truck run over your face instead  
R: There ain't no pill cos you ain't ill

Draco and Ron sang and they jumped around and did flip's and what and laughed. Hermione was just laughing her ass of conjuring the image's as they sang the hilarious.

D&R: You're ugly!  
D&R:  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2

D: What you really need is to wear a mask  
D: And book that plastic surgeon fast - (Girl)  
R: You're scary - You're hairy I heard about you  
R: You're the main attraction at the city zoo  
D: You're so fat and ugly with a belly full of flab  
D: When you wear a yellow coat people shout out cab  
R: (So funny)

Draco and Ron started shouting at each other with huge smile's.

D: You got eyes like a pig and your nose is big  
D:And with hair like that you should be wearing a wig  
R:Uncle Fester remember him? I never knew that you had a twin  
D: You can't disguise your googly eyes  
D: In the Miss Ugly pageant you win first prize  
R: Yo mama says you ugly -  
D&H: You ugly!

The duo sang as Hermione started acting wild to and they jumped around her.

D&R:  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2  
H:  
Get busy X9  
R: Yo mama says your ugly  
D: Get busy  
R: Yo mama says your ugly  
D: Get busy  
R: Yo mama says your ugly  
D: Get busy  
D&H: Your ugly!

H&R: U.U.U.U.  
D: Now I feel like blondie

D&R:  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X2

D: Quasimodo  
R: Camel breath  
D: SquareheadD&R Ugly!

R: Chicken legs  
D: Pig face  
H: Chin like bubba  
D&R: Ugly!

D: Fish lips  
R: Toad licker  
H: Poindexter  
D&R: Ugly!

R: Spaghetti arms  
H: Limp butt  
D&R: Freak shown -ugly!

D&R:  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly eh! Hey! You ugly X1

D&R:  
U.G.L.Y - R You could make an onion cry

D&R:  
U.G.L.Y - H Like an alien chased by the F.B.I.

D&R&H:  
U.G.L.Y X6  
U.G.L.Y You ain't got no alibi you ugly

-End-

Harry had walked as well the rest of the house they all froze before the Trio looked at everyone's face. And he fell to the floor laughing and kicking, Ron and Hermione followed. Soon a song called bootylicious came which Hermione quickly flicked her wand toward her I-pod and it shut off. The Trio slumped down as the excitement calmed down, As Harry went to sit he almost choked when he saw Draco crawl into Ron's lap, and curl and Ron wrap his arm's around him and pet his hair.

"Did I miss something?" Harry asked as he Bristled, after having that dream about Draco he really didn't want anyone to touch hid Draco. 'Wait my Draco?!... it does have a nice ring to it.' Harry thought.

"Oh Draco was put into our care Harry, so be nice." Hermione said giving Harry a look that wasn't very friendly.

"Hey Hawwy, how was you sleep. Me, Won, and Hermione had a slumber party wit candy and soda and cookies and pie!" Draco said in his child voice. Then all the voice's in the common room awed.

"Why is he acting like that, what did you guy's do." Seamus asked. Ron tightened his arm's and got a dark.

"It's what we did not do, right Harry." Ron said that looked at Harry his eye's holding pure anger. Harry gaped at him. Ron just glared.

"Ron don't., Draco." Hermione said pointing the child Draco, he was looking between Ron and Harry his lip's quivering.

"Hermione why is Ron mad at Hawwy?" Draco asked looking at her. Draco's Body just like the night Before seemed to shrink and he was now shorter. He looked like a tall seven year old.

The Common room got quiet when they saw Draco shrink and Ron sigh. Ron hugged Draco closer and smiled.

"Don't you worry your head none." Ron said. Draco blinked.

"Ron I think I am done getting small." Draco said to Ron. "So don't be sad. Lilith make it go away. She say it is temporary." Draco said before he snuggled into Draco.

"Okay um wanna tell us what is going on here Ron." said in tone that said he better or else. Ron sighed and started the explanation. From the train to sneaking out to finding the parchment and what went on with Dumbledore. As he finished the common room was quiet with the few including Ginny who were at Harry.

"Look I didn't believe him okay. You know he prank's me all the time and if I did would you have believed me anyway. You all hated Draco more than me and he was MY bully, MY enemy, and incase I didn't make it clear Draco is MINE so stop glaring at me, I'm already working on how to get each and every death eater who did this!" Harry yelled. Than he looked at Draco and smiled softly.

"Im sorry Draco. Please forgive. I promise I'll get them for what they did to you." Harry said and leaned close and hugged the Child Draco. Draco hugged him back.

"Silly Hawwy, you no need to be sorry. Can we go eat. I wanna see Blaise and Pansy. I miss them. They like Draco. All broken they are and Draco miss them he does." Draco said giving puppy eye's.

The Gryffindor's all nodded with a look of resolve. Draco was not and never mean, it was an act and that parchment had said it all to Harry. They as one walked down each one talking with this child Draco. As they entered the Great Hall it went quiet. The Gryffindor's led Draco to the table where to the shock of everyone in there sat half on Ron's and Half on Harry's lap. Of course everyone saw the oddly smug look Harry sent Ron and the glare Ron held.

"Welcome to a knew day. Before we begin today though we three resorting's that must be done, so with out further a do." Dumbledore said as the sorting hat appeared. "Zabini, Blaise" He called.

The sorting hat was placed on Blaise's head and he called out Gryffindor.

"Parkinson, Pansy" before the hat was placed on the weary looking girl it shouted Gryffindor.

"Malfoy, Draco." Dumbledore called. All head's turned to look at the rather short child looking Draco. Draco looked scared when he grabbed Ron's hand and Ron led him to the seat.

"Hmm?" the hat said aloud so everyone could hear. "The Barrier's are down and now I can finally chose with out threat to being set fire to." he said aloud again. "Hmm Hufflepuff maybe, but I think house should have been in is Gryffindor indeed you Malfoy should have been in Gryffindor just like Harry was to be in Slytherin." he said. There gasp's as the sorting hat said those word's. " but fate has seen to it the Potter beg to be in Gryffindor and nor Slytherin, perhaps it was for this event that fate had him choose Gryffindor. Gryffindor!" The hat said and the Gryffindor's all cheered loudly as they accepted Blaise, Pansy and of course Draco into there midst.

"Blaise, Pansy your going to love Gryffindor it is so warm and nice there." Draco said as he sat on Ron's lap. Pansy smiled as she started to talk with Hermione and Ginny. Her potion wearing off already. Blaise talked along with Ron and Seamus the broken dolly potion having worn of him already. Than Dumbledore gestured for silence.

"And now for you new Defense against the Dark art's teacher. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy." He announced. And in walked in Narcissa and Luscious Malfoy. Narcissa and Luscious had in fact did a very un- Malfoy -ish thing. They Ran to Draco crying and coddling him.

"Oh Draco my boy, my sweet boy. I promise you if you can hear me I'll get Petergrew and Voldermort for what they did. No one impersonate's me and get's away with it." Luscious said holding him close.

"Don't worry Draky mommy's hear." Narcissa cooed. Draco laughed and hugged his parent's.

" Mommy, Daddy I missed you very much. Hear look his is Ron he is my new big brother, and Hermione she is my new big sister. And you know Harry he is my new best friend." Draco said with mirth.

Narcissa and Luscious turned and thanked the Gryffindor's for what they are doing in earnest. When Narcissa turned to Harry and whispered. "Since my son love's you obsessively we forgive you. Treat him right and I expect grandchildren mister." and than she winked as harry smiled and blushed deeply.

"Narcissa leave that boy be." Luscious said. Than they went and sat down at the table. Narcissa instantly started talking animatedly with Magonogal and Sprout. While Luscious talked with Snape and Flitwick.

"Hey Ron I think this year is going to be very interesting." Harry whispered.

"Harry remember that talk about Chinese curse's and the one about interesting time's. don't say that you could have just did something or set something in motion." Ron said wide eyed.

"Hey maybe that curse will let Blaise tell Ron about how he secretly love's him." Draco shouted. Ron went wide eyed and stared and Blaise who was blushing.

But unbeknownst to them that was not what that old curse did. For unbeknownst to the group of Seamus, Dean, Neville, Ginny, Pansy, Hermione, Blaise, Ron, Draco, and Harry even Snape, they in for one adventure that is going to be very interesting in deed.

- elsewhere-

"The play is now getting good." came a childish voice as she watched her doll's move and talk. She reached up her arm to a shelf and pulled down a Porcelain doll with unruly raven black hair and glass's. the doll looked at her with a worried look. "It is time for you to enter the stage James." she said as she placed him in front of a different house in a distance. She than placed two other doll's down in that same place. One doll who sat in the embrace of a wolf who was embracing the other doll who looked ragged and anguished.

"My marauder's are set in motion. And the lily soon to be rid of the image of the weasel that she has taken to finally fully bloom." she said looking over at the image of a red haired porcelain doll in what looked like rag's moving inside a little cottage on the other end of the vast sparkly white room. The little girl danced around happily in her black velvet dress. She stopped in front of a throne staring at the two seated on the seat.

"You two will be my escape. My two most perfect creation's. when this play is through I will be born again and I will have my daddy's back and we will be a happy family again." she smiled at the to porcelain doll's. a Blonde doll on the shelf walked up to her.

"Draco I am sorry, but it was my only option or he would have killed you. I may have did this but I don't really like to interfere it is fun to just watch. All will be well trust me just don't run like that again. I promise, you will be happy. And so will I." she said picking up the doll and walking off.

"Beside's I know you love to watch so let us got to my special looking glass. The doll seemed to smile ruefully without even moving his facial feature's. "come on Draco. And beside's you should be happy you don't have to act all mean anymore. Well as mean as you acted, you are a git and a prat sometime's." she giggled. The doll crossed it's arms and seemed to pout.

**TBC...**

* * *

**Okay so tell me if you like it. R&R I wanted to write this last night but one writer by the name of**

**mercurialleo and I would like to thank her for her advise it really helped I now have a view of where it is going. And if anyone has any question on about the story just email me or PM me. I mean I am glad I got it. I got from a song by matallica called puppet master and the draco scenario is from a situation in another awesome story called Ambivalent Lucidity, by sakai michiba. Read her story it is awesome. Her thing with multi-personality disorder gave me the perfect idea for Draco's background and the current problem and a mean's to do the story. He wont be like this for very long though. **

**Lilith is a very tricky girl so some Draco OOC will be in hear. I mean when you are no longer in your head which draco is not. His soul is in that porcelain doll. But Lilith as said being a Shade or Shadow from another plane.**

**She manipulated time and pulled the soul of a child Draco and after a few quick alteration's placed it in Draco's body.**

**He is shrinking cause the soul is fitting the body to, so it is not harmful so no worries. **

**And I know I made you believe that Luscious was Bad but he isn't. Two word's Peter Petegrew and polyjuice potion. (By the way keep in mind what he did to draco and that he was Percy's rat) you might hate me for that Scenario. **

**In reference to Lilith. Her real name is Autumn. So keep an eye out for that reference.  
**


End file.
